


repeaters

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Other, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia brings them back with a scream, a silver-tipped arrowhead and a clip of blonde hair inside a circle of chalk and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repeaters

Lydia brings them back with a scream, a silver-tipped arrowhead and a clip of blonde hair inside a circle of chalk and blood. Allison is the first to rise, wild eyed and stunned, like she's been pulled out of a deep sleep in the worst way possible. Erica follows seconds behind, but she watches Lydia with languid eyes, like she's been waiting and waiting and is almost bored by the outcome. 

"How?" Allison asks, after she's pulled on the clothes Lydia lay by her feet. Her skin is almost glowing, like she's been scrubbed brand new under the silver cast of the new moon. In a way, she is. 

"I'll explain later," Lydia promises, and Erica's nostrils flair, once, twice, like she’s trying to sniff out the lie, and she nods, taking her time shrugging into a baggy sweater.

"You could've gotten me something more flattering," she says, glancing down at the ratty clothes that look like what she wore before--before she died, before Derek turned her.

Lydia just glares at her like time is precious and says, “We need to go,” no nonsense, and ushers them through the Preserve to her car which is conveniently hidden behind some brambles. 

The drive back into town is long and quiet, Lydia sniffling softly in the front seat. She’s not wearing mascara tonight. Allison sees the tears, and Erica smells them, but neither of them understands why. 

"It's been a year," Lydia says softly, finally. "Derek's gone. Boyd's dead--I couldn't... He didn't have anything left."

She squeezes the steering wheel. "Scott's the alpha. Isaac's in France with your dad, Allison." Her eyes flick to the rear view mirror, but Allison's looking out into the night. They’re stopped by a busy In-N-Out, a group of overloud teenagers hanging out under the umbrellas. "There's more, obviously. There's always something more around here."

She laughs. It's humorless. "The pack's in trouble. And I needed you two. I'd say I'm sorry for--bringing you back. But I'm not." 

Allison and Erica exchange glances. The time in-between felt weightless, like white light and warmth. Waking up in Beacon Hills again is not entirely pleasant, but there’s a time to rage over it, and they both understand that it’s not right now. 

Lydia's house is just as Allison remembered, and Lydia watches her walk through the foyer like she's a ghost. Erica's never stepped a foot inside before, but makes herself at home immediately, heading towards the stainless steel fridge.

"I missed chocolate," she says, riffling through the cabinets next. "And chips. Ice cream. All the shit I couldn’t eat for years because of my meds—and the acne.”

Lydia smiles at her, not at all bothered by the familiarity. She would gladly give all that and much more, for this moment. She takes a deep breath. “I promised I’d explain the rest, didn’t I?”


End file.
